


Long Way Home

by F_A_E_R



Series: Punto di Arrivo, Punto di Partenza [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Anita e Libero salveranno il mondo, Ermal con le ansie, Fluff, Inside jokes, M/M, MetaMoro, con un filino di angst perché non guasta mai, dad!Fabbrì, e perché non so scrivere senza angst, i bambini
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: A Ermal la stabilità ha sempre fatto paura, l’idea di rimanere fermo, stanziale, incastrato in una situazione senza possibilità di fuga gli ha sempre messo addosso un’ansia sottile come la sabbia, una patina di sudore freddo nelle notti febbricitanti in cui la porta sembra sempre chiusa, la via di uscita preclusa da una figura in controluce.Ogni relazione iniziata da poco ha i suoi dubbi e i suoi timori, specialmente se le due parti della coppia non sono mai riuscite, ognuna per i propri motivi, a trovare un luogo da chiamare casa. La relazione fra Ermal e Fabrizio ha dieci giorni di vita, dieci giorni trascorsi lontani e con la testa piena di domande e di timori, e parte già con la sfida più grande di tutte: Ermal va a Roma per trascorrere il suo compleanno a casa di Fabrizio, ma quando arriva una sorpresa inaspettata gli manda a monte tutti i piani.Quel week-end Fabrizio deve tenere i bambini ed Ermal da ospite rischia di diventare intruso.





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> LA PRESENTE E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI.
> 
> A maggior ragione dal momento in cui qui ci sono i bambini e guai nella vita se qualcuno osa anche solo tirarli a mezzo nella vita reale.

La luce gialla dell’abat-jour si infrange contro le pareti e sfiora ogni cosa come una carezza gentile.

Dalla porta aperta si sentono risate leggere e respiri trattenuti, una voce che come seta avvolge i minuti e culla gli occhi stanchi dopo una giornata di giochi e pazzie.

Vi è un’inflessione gentile nelle parole che si alzano rincorrendosi senza fretta, una sfumatura a sua volta infantile fra le risate dei bambini che la accompagnano timidamente.

E’ come una canzone che sgorga dal cuore, una ninnananna antica che cura ogni ferita e si ritrova a pensare, seminascosto dallo stipite della porta con gli occhi che seguono i profili della felicità, che ci sono persone che hanno in loro un’eccedenza d’amore, persone la cui anima è talmente grande da traboccare nonostante gli sforzi di contenerla; si ritrova a pensare che ci sono persone grandiose che sanno trasformare il dolore e la rabbia in gentilezza e speranza, persone che sembrano essere venute al mondo con il compito espresso di salvare da se stessa l’intera umanità.

E a vederlo lì, a scompigliare i capelli già arruffati di Libero e a dare un bacio lieve come una rosa sulla fronte di Anita, un orgoglio incommensurabile gli irradia dal cuore e lo commuove fino ad inumidirgli gli occhi, e vorrebbe gridare al mondo che lo ama, che ringrazia Dio ogni giorno di averlo messo sulla sua strada, che lui un dono simile forse nemmeno lo merita.

Anita, le manine ancora impegnate nell’abbraccio della buonanotte, alza lo sguardo e incrocia i suoi occhi, un immenso sorriso senza un dentino ad accoglierlo.

E finalmente si sente a casa davvero.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Long Way Home_ **

 

****

****

 

 

 

La vita è decisamente complicata. Lo ha sempre creduto, fin da ragazzo, e di certo non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe arrivata a complicarsi per _quelle_ ragioni.

L’ultimo mese è stato un delirio, un incubo fatto di frenetiche attese e fragorosi silenzi, fatto di  pomeriggi passati a misurare il salotto a grandi passi agitando le mani, passati a rovesciare l’anima in un paio d’occhi che avevi imparato ad amare e che ti accorgi di trovare adesso uguali a tanti altri.

Era stato per lo più senso di colpa, di responsabilità mancata, di fallimento. Erano state lacrime ingombranti e sospiri evanescenti, richieste, preghiere, e alla fine era stata solo accettazione, solo comprensione, e la solitudine era stata meno pesante da affrontare se accordata con un sorriso ancora in grado di perdonare.

Ma la grazia concessagli da Giada non era stata sufficiente a portargli la pace, e il pensiero di aver gettato i suoi figli in una situazione fragile e precaria, di averli condannati allo scherno e alla prematura disillusione lo spaventava a morte.

Aver fatto chiarezza sul turbinio di sentimenti che dall’estate precedente gli aveva rovesciato l’orizzonte non era stato sinonimo di punto di arrivo, nient’affatto. Anzi, quella nuova consapevolezza, afferrata per le corna e affrontata una volta per tutte con un coraggio che non aveva mai avuto, lo aveva sprofondato nell’incertezza più grande, nel panico più disarmante: sì, era vero, lui amava Ermal incontrovertibilmente.

Ma Ermal?

\- Allora, con la radio dovrei finire per le tre e mezza, più o meno. Ci vediamo fuori dallo studio? –

Anche Ermal, e in quei dieci giorni da quando ha scoperto nel più assurdo e improbabile dei modi che il suo bruciante sentimento è contraccambiato, Fabrizio ancora non si è abituato all’idea.

\- Oh, Fabbrì, ci sei? – e se non fossero al telefono il ragazzo gli sventolerebbe di sicuro una mano davanti agli occhi o schioccherebbe le dita sotto il suo naso per richiamarlo all’attenzione.

\- Sì, ci sono… Tre e mezza fuori dallo studio… - si premura di ripetere per dare prova della sua attenzione.

Tace qualche secondo, poi la sua voce appena arrochita dal dubbio gli striscia fuori dalle labbra con una domanda un po’ titubante.

\- Ma… ma proprio lì davanti, dici? –

Sente Ermal trattenere il respiro dall’altro lato della cornetta e spera di non aver detto qualcosa di sconveniente.

Da quando il più giovane gli è letteralmente piombato in casa per inchiodarlo al muro e confessargli i suoi sentimenti senza sprecare nemmeno una parola non si sono più visti, uno occupato a Milano con vari eventi e la preparazione del concerto ad Assago e l’altro ancora in fase di recupero post tour dei firmacopie.

Si sono sentiti al telefono ogni giorno, a volte quasi ossessivamente, ma quella è la prima volta che si rivedranno faccia a faccia, ed entrambi sanno che è nettamente differente da una semplice telefonata. E poi c’è la solita questione, quella che li ha uniti e che rischia di incasinare di nuovo tutto quanto: i giornali.

Ermal sa bene quanto Fabrizio sia riservato, quanto odi i riflettori per quello che possono a volte rappresentare, e soprattutto ricorda che ha figli e che il suo obbiettivo primario è quello di difenderli e renderli felici, proprio come un padre dovrebbe fare.

Fabrizio non può vederlo ma Ermal, stravaccato nello scomodo sedile delle Frecce Trenitalia puntualmente in ritardo, arriccia le labbra in un sorriso un po’ affettuoso e un po’ accondiscendente.

\- Hai ragione, forse è meglio se mi passi a prendere da un’altra parte. – conviene passandosi una mano fra i ricci e pensando che quel gesto, compiuto da Fabrizio, ha tutto un altro sapore.

Per un momento ripensa alla presa salda dell’uomo sui suoi capelli per fargli reclinare il capo e un brivido lo percorre da cima a fondo, subito seguito da un rossore selvaggio che, su un viso pallido come il suo, lo tradisce immediatamente.

Una studentessa carica di bagagli lo guarda dal sedile di fronte e inarca appena un sopracciglio, forse incuriosita da quel cambio repentino di espressione e tonalità.

L’unica cosa che sa è che in quei dieci giorni senza vederlo il tocco delle sue mani sulla sua pelle gli è mancato come l’ossigeno, e non vede l’ora di lasciarsi alle spalle quella noiosa intervista e fiondarsi a casa di Fabrizio per ripagare l’attesa debitamente.

Sorride, quasi un ghigno luciferino in realtà, e si inumidisce le labbra con la lingua. La studentessa distoglie lo sguardo e si occupa del cellulare, forse imbarazzata da un’intuizione appena accennata ma sicuramente corretta.

\- Facciamo che mi scrivi quando hai finito? Così ci mettiamo d’accordo bene… - borbotta Fabrizio, che a giudicare dal modo in cui strascica le r deve essere stato svegliato dalla chiamata.

E dire che aveva aspettato le undici per essere sicuro di trovarlo in piedi!

La voce scocciata del capotreno all’altoparlante annuncia l’arrivo in una delle ultime stazioni della corsa ed Ermal sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo.

\- Era anche l’ora! – esclama, come se l’annuncio potesse sentirlo e rispondergli.

\- Allora ci vediamo più tardi, ti tengo aggiornato! – torna a rivolgersi a Fabrizio, che annuisce dimenticandosi di non poter essere visto.

Entrambi aprono la bocca per concludere la chiamata con una frase che nessuno dei due si azzarda a pronunciare. Rimangono lì, Ermal come un ebete a bocca aperta su un treno e Fabrizio che fissa il soffitto senza trovare il coraggio di lasciar uscire la voce.

Forse dieci giorni sono troppo pochi. Forse è stupido dirselo adesso. Forse quel tipo di seme troverebbe terreno ancora troppo arido per germogliare come dovrebbe.

E allora tacciono ed è solo un _ciao_ distratto e un po’ amaro a concludere la telefonata.

Fabrizio blocca la tastiera e abbandona il cellulare sul materasso, la mano libera a sfregarsi gli occhi mentre un sospiro affaticato lascia i suoi polmoni.

Non si tratta di ripensamenti, quanto piuttosto di dubbi. Non ha intenzione di tornare indietro, ma che cosa lo aspetta _avanti_?

A quarantatré anni questa domanda gli fa più paura che mai, perché quando ne hai venti il domani ti angoscia con un peso diverso e adesso che le occhiaie sono sempre più profonde e i tuoi figli iniziano a farti domande a cui non sai più rispondere sembra che la pace tanto agognata sia solo uno scherzo a cui hai creduto troppo a lungo.

L’ha sfiorata molte volte, spesso è quasi riuscito a coglierla e come un fiore appuntarsela all’occhiello, ma la pace è sempre riuscita a sfuggirgli, in fin dei conti.

La sera quando rientra dopo una giornata di lavoro ancora non si sente a casa, e inizia a temere che non riuscirà a farlo mai.

Si alza da letto con una sensazione di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco, quelle parole non pronunciate che pesano come un macigno e rinfacciano la sua ingenuità.

Infila un paio di vecchi pantaloni scoloriti, una maglietta dei Guns N’ Roses con un buco grosso quanto il suo pollice, e sbadigliando pigramente si trascina verso la cucina con l’intento di farsi qualcosa da mangiare.

E’ in quel momento che sente gli pneumatici stridere appena in giardino e il rumore del freno a mano tirato nervosamente verso l’alto che ormai ha imparato a identificare alla perfezione.

E’ in quel momento che si accorge che, oltre ad essere il 20 di Aprile, è anche Venerdì, e per quel giorno ha già un impegno improrogabile.

\- Porca puttana! – esclama a denti stretti mentre si scompiglia i capelli per togliere la piega del cuscino e si sistema la maglietta da reduce di guerra.

Giusto il tempo di drizzare appena la schiena e il campanello trilla insistente come al solito.

\- Ciao Papà! –

Libero entra in casa e lancia lo zaino sul divano, seguito a ruota da Anita che nemmeno lo saluta e insegue il fratello gridando chissà cosa.

Improvvisamente il grigiume del salotto dalle tende ancora tirate esplode in una miriade di colori e di suoni e Fabrizio sorride di quel suo sorriso grondante d’amore.

Giada è sulla porta, appoggiata allo stipite con lo stesso sorriso sul volto.

\- Dormivi, vero? – gli chiede, perché lo conosce anche troppo bene e al vedere le occhiaie che lo stanno divorando capisce immediatamente.

\- Fabrizio, stai bene? – aggiunge, questa volta il sorriso sostituito da un’aria preoccupata.

E Fabrizio la vede la ferita nel cuore della madre dei suoi figli, vede la delusione che ha dovuto ingoiare nell’ultimo mese in cui lui ha spezzato in parte le sue catene, e si sente in colpa, si sente un bugiardo che ha raccontato una menzogna troppo a lungo per meritare assoluzione.

Annuisce per non dover parlare. Non le ha detto di Ermal, non sa cosa è successo dieci giorni prima proprio in quel salotto, ignora totalmente che il motivo per cui le loro strade si sono infine separate non era solamente una supposizione ma è diventato una realtà a tutto tondo.

\- E tu come stai? – domanda a bassa voce, perché non vuole che i ragazzi li sentano.

Non sembrano averla presa male, la separazione ufficiale. Libero si era messo a piangere, ma più per dovere morale che per reale tristezza. Anita era stata più pragmatica, come al solito sorprendentemente sveglia per la sua età: “tanto Papà mica c’è a casa”. Non scherza quando dice che sarà l’unica donna della sua vita.

Giada tende le labbra a quella domanda, sposta il peso da un piede all’altro e si stringe nelle spalle. Anche lei è una ragazza sincera.

\- Passerà. – ammette semplicemente con un sorriso stanco per poi far roteare le chiavi della macchina fra le dita.

\- Li porti tu a scuola lunedì? – chiede poi, rapidissima a cambiare discorso.

Fabrizio annuisce ancora sotto il peso dell’imbarazzo che quella strana situazione è andata a creare e Giada lo ringrazia e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia prima di salutare i bambini e risalire in macchina.

Rimane lì impalato a guardare l’automobile svoltare e sparire dal suo campo visivo, e anche quando il rumore del suo accelerare nervoso viene assorbito dall’asfalto si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Sul divano, appollaiati come i due piccoli avvoltoi che sono, Anita e Libero lo fissano famelici.

\- Che ci hai fatto da mangiare? – chiede Libero, gli occhi scuri che brillano di curiosità.

Anita lancia un’occhiata alla cucina e ride, ride fortissimo come sa fare lei e il fratello alza gli occhi al cielo nel vedere il tavolo non apparecchiato e una pila di piatti sporchi nel lavandino.

\- Una bella carbonara? – propone Fabrizio, sperando che il frigo non lo tradisca.

E prima di aspettare una qualsiasi risposta si butta sul divano insieme ai suoi bambini e li abbraccia forte, fra le risate di Anita e le proteste di Libero.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Il taxi ha sbagliato strada due volte ed Ermal inizia a pensare di avere una qualche sorta di maledizione.

Sono le quattro e mezza, è in un ritardo stratosferico, nello studio faceva un caldo cane e sicuramente sembra uno scappato di casa.

E se ne fregherebbe se non fosse che il destino ha deciso di metterlo di fronte alla prova più difficile della sua esistenza proprio in quel giorno infernale.

Il tassista fischietta il ritornello di _Amore Alcolico_ che sta passando in radio e se non fosse un fascio di nervi Ermal riderebbe del fatto di non essere stato riconosciuto. Ma Ermal è un fascio di nervi, e più di stringere le mani attorno al sacchetto di plastica che gli hanno dato in pasticceria non riesce a fare.

Da quando hanno lasciato il centro non è riuscito un attimo a smettere di ripercorrere nella sua mente la telefonata di Fabrizio.

\- Mi dispiace, mi era proprio passato di mente! – si era scusato, nel tono un senso di colpa eccessivo e sullo sfondo una vocetta acuta che sosteneva di voler fare Thor e un’altra che rispondeva di no perché Thor era un maschio e al massimo poteva fare Natasha.

Ermal aveva risposto di slancio, senza pensare, e gli aveva detto che per lui non c’era problema, che gli avrebbe fatto piacere conoscere i suoi bambini purché non fosse indelicato nei loro confronti, e quando Fabrizio si era illuminato -non lo aveva visto, ma lo aveva _sentito_ \- e gli aveva risposto che lo aspettavano a casa si era reso conto di che casino avesse scelto per trascorrervi il giorno del proprio compleanno.

Deglutisce a vuoto e si rende conto di avere le mani sudate. Non osa guardarsi nello specchietto retrovisore: probabilmente ha gli occhi di chi è sopravvissuto alla trincea non c’è modo di nasconderlo. I bambini non sono giornalisti, non puoi tenere gli occhiali da sole di fronte a loro.

Libero e Anita non sanno di lui, di loro. Ovviamente.

Fabrizio gli ha raccontato che la separazione è stata pacifica, che ha ricevuto solo affetto e comprensione, ma da lì a spiegare ai tuoi bambini che tutto è successo perché ami un altro uomo la faccenda è completamente diversa, ed Ermal sotto sotto gli è grato per questa reticenza.

Il taxi si ferma ed Ermal si trascina il piccolo trolley lungo la via finché non raggiunge il giardino.

Se dovesse descriversi in questo momento si definirebbe un cucciolo di corvo dal piumino bagnaticcio dopo un temporale improvviso.

Non si è mai sentito così piccolo e fuori luogo.

Sale il gradino su cui dieci giorni prima aveva rischiato di fare la muffa e stringe gli occhi alla ricerca di un poco di fermezza.

Uno… due… tre.

Le sue nocche sul legno fanno il rumore di una detonazione, ed è una detonazione che gli risponde dall’interno della casa.

\- E’ arrivato! – sente gridare mentre passi scomposti e frettolosi si piombano verso la porta.

E’ un musetto sveglio e diffidente che si ritrova davanti, e per un momento ha l’assurda ed agghiacciante sensazione che Fabrizio sia ringiovanito di trent’anni in una notte.

\- Ciao! Sei Ermal Meta? –

Il bambino lo guarda con un certo sospetto, le stesse occhiate che si rivolgono ai Testimoni di Geova che vendono Bibbie porta a porta o alle mendaci indicazioni di viabilità nei parcheggi sotterranei delle città del Nord*.

Ermal azzarda un sorriso e si toglie gli occhiali da sole.

\- Sì, tu devi essere… -

Ma prima che possa terminare un bolide gli si fionda addosso in un abbraccio.

\- Ciao! – lo saluta la bimba.

\- Io sono Anita, lui è Libero, vieni che c’è la torta! – e come è apparsa gli volta le spalle e trotterella verso la cucina da dove proviene la risata bassa di Fabrizio.

\- Anita! Era una sorpresa! – la rimprovera il fratello, e ora che Ermal lo guarda un po’ meglio si accorge che ha la maglietta piena di farina.

Il nodo alla bocca dello stomaco si allenta un poco, e prosegue lungo i passi dei bambini.

La cucina è un campo di battaglia. Piatti e scodelle sono impilati ovunque, un cartone delle uova penzola pericolosamente dal tavolo e il forno acceso lancia i suoi bagliori e fatica a trattenere un profumino invitante.

\- Mazza Ermal, che faccia! Che ti hanno fatto in radio? – è il saluto di Fabrizio, indosso un grembiule verde che lo fa sembrare un commesso sottopagato di Starbucks e che contemporaneamente lo rende ancora più bello del solito.

L’impulso è quello di prenderlo per i fianchi e baciare via quei dieci interminabili giorni di lontananza, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è ridere e mandarlo a quel paese con dolcezza, giusto per rispetto dei bambini.

\- Il tassista ha sbagliato strada due volte. – commenta mentre i bambini si siedono e fissano gli occhietti curiosi su di lui.

Fabrizio gli rivolge un’occhiata complice e un po’ strafottente.

\- Potevi farti portare a Genova.** – commenta con un occhiolino dei suoi.

\- Ma vai a cagare! – gli scappa, prima che l’uomo copra la distanza che li separa con un passo e lo stringa in un abbraccio che sembra voler mischiare le loro ossa e le loro anime.

\- Tanti auguri, Ermal… - gli sussurra all’orecchio con quella sua voce graffiante che gli fa venire i brividi.

Quando sciolgono l’abbraccio Ermal lo guarda negli occhi, in quelle iridi dolci e incerte che per lui sono sempre pronte a brillare di una forza titanica, sono sempre pronte a mettere da parte le proprie debolezze per essere d’aiuto.

Fabrizio se ne sta in piedi davanti a lui con il sorriso di un bambino e solo a quel punto si accorge del ciuffo di impasto al cioccolato che ha su uno zigomo e scoppia a ridere.

\- Che c’è? – gli chiede, le sopracciglia inarcate già a presagire chissà quale scherzo o presa in giro.

Ma Ermal alza piano una mano e con il pollice gli sfiora la guancia, togliendo l’impasto e scuotendo piano il capo con affettuosa indulgenza.

Nessuno dei due si rende conto che sono rimasti in quella posizione per più secondi di quanto sia saggio ed è il colpo di tosse di Libero a riportarli alla realtà.

\- Vuoi poggiare la valigia? – chiede il ragazzino con un cenno del capo al trolley che Ermal si è portato dietro come un cagnolino.

E’ Fabrizio a rispondere per lui, le guance rosse e gli occhi bassi pronti ad essere celati dalle dita.

\- Sì, bravo Libero. La porto su io, intanto voi sparecchiate per favore? – fa pulendosi le mani nel grembiule e gettandolo sullo schienale di una seggiola.

Ermal assapora quel _per favore_ come se si trattasse di un vino pregiato, un piatto ricercato. Non è una cosa a cui è abituato, quella dolcezza nei confronti dei bambini, quell’atteggiamento che presuppone di riconoscere la loro intelligenza e la loro fragilità.

Fabrizio non dà ordini, intima richieste. E questo gonfia il cuore di Ermal di un amore ancora più grande.

E mentre Libero raccoglie le stoviglie sporche e la sua sorellina si mette a cercare uno straccetto con cui pulire il tavolo e sbuffa perché è ancora troppo bassa per raggiungere il ripiano della cucina senza bisogno di salire su una seggiola, loro due salgono le scale fino alle stanze da letto.

Quello di Fabrizio è ancora sfatto, e il ragazzo si affretta a sistemare le lenzuola come riesce.

Ermal getta uno sguardo al corridoio deserto e accosta la porta, poi ferma la frenesia del padrone di casa bloccandogli un polso con la mano.

Fabrizio si immobilizza e si gira verso di lui.

\- Che cosa…? – ma non conclude la domanda.

Ermal si spinge in avanti e incontra le sue labbra spesse in un contatto dolce e quasi timido, tutto il contrario di ciò che aveva immaginato per tutta la giornata.

E a Fabrizio quasi gira la testa per quella delicatezza, e per non perdere l’equilibrio porta una mano sul suo volto e fra i suoi riccioli, spingendolo piano verso di sé.

Si concedono solo qualche istante, fronte contro fronte, i sorrisi ad illuminare l’universo.

\- Comunque c’ho ragione io, che fai sempre ritardo. – sussurra Fabrizio, l’angolo della bocca tirato verso l’alto.

Ermal lo guarda con finto fastidio, gli occhi scuri piantati nei suoi, e poi lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta con più foga, le mani strette attorno al colletto della maglietta sdrucita che vorrebbe strappargli di dosso e bruciare all’istante.

\- Ermal! –

La porta si spalanca all’improvviso e i due fanno un tale balzo indietro da sembrare due gatti colti dall’improvviso clacson di una macchina.

Anita se ne sta lì con le guanciotte illuminate da un sorriso timido e tuttavia deciso, lo stesso sorriso di suo padre.

Tiene le mani dietro la schiena e sta nascondendo qualcosa.

\- Lo ha fatto anche Libero però adesso è giù. Tanti auguri! – esclama tendendo le mani verso di lui e porgendogli un foglio a righe strappato da un quaderno.

\- Anita! Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi! – grida Libero dal piano di sotto, salendo le scale di corsa per non perdersi il momento.

Ermal scambia un’occhiata divertita con Fabrizio e aspetta il primogenito prima di esaminare il regalo.

E’ un disegno, un normalissimo disegno con una striscia azzurra a rappresentare il cielo e qualcosa che probabilmente nell’immaginario della bimba dovrebbe essere una casa.

Lì accanto, ognuno della sua personalissima proporzione, ci sono i due piccoletti e Fabrizio (lo capisce perché sopra ad ogni figura Libero ha scritto i nomi). Accanto a Fabrizio, il volto scomparso in una matassa di ghirigori neri, la scritta reca il suo nome.

“Ermal”, e sotto, in giallo e rosso con un eccesso di punti esclamativi, “tanti auguri”.

Il nodo allo stomaco si allenta sempre più e il calore che gli irradia dal petto raggiunge ogni angolo della sua anima, si insinua nelle pieghe più ostinate e gli illumina il sorriso di una gioia sincera.

\- Grazie, è bellissimo! – mente spudoratamente, eppure in un certo senso crede in ogni sillaba di ciò che ha detto.

I dentini di Anita si scoprono in un sorriso radioso e Libero gonfia un poco il petto d’orgoglio, felice di aver fatto bella figura.

Ermal si china ad abbracciarli e lascia un bacino sulle guance di ognuno, delicato come un fiore, poi mette le mani sui fianchi e si sporge appena in avanti.

\- Aspettate, anche io ho un regalo! – annuncia, e un pochino gongola nel vedere lo stupore sul volto di Fabrizio.

Raggiunge il trolley abbandonato in un angolo e raspa nella borsina di plastica che vi ha poggiato sopra per farne emergere due sacchetti di cioccolatini avvolti in cartine di ogni colore.

\- Uno per te e uno per te! – sentenzia allegro nel consegnarli ai bambini, che impazziscono e iniziano a parlarsi l’uno sull’altra nella speranza di poter ottenere il permesso del padre di mangiarli.

Fabrizio ride e gli concede di divorare il loro regalo, mentre Libero non si fa pregare e se ne ficca in bocca due in una volta sola e Anita abbraccia di nuovo Ermal gridando che fra tutti i migliori amici di suo padre lui è “il migliorissimo”.

E mentre torna a guardare il disegno e cerca di nascondere gli occhi lucidi con i riccioli Fabrizio gli circonda le spalle con un braccio e lo stringe a sé come ha sempre fatto, spontaneo e sincero.

\- “Il _migliorissimo_ ”, eh? – commenta divertito, ed Ermal si dimentica di essere stanco, sudato e terrorizzato dall’idea di affrontare lo scrutinio dei bambini.

Tutto quello che riesce a pensare in questo momento è che quella villetta nelle campagne romane sembra proprio un luogo che dopo tanto peregrinare potrebbe chiamare casa.

Tutta l’ansia, la preoccupazione, tutto il senso di inappartenenza svanisce come le onde che si ritirano sulla sabbia, ogni cosa si sgretola sotto le risate dei bambini, i commenti di Fabrizio, le domande curiose e le manine che gli tirano le maniche per reclamare attenzione.

E il pomeriggio trascorre così, tranquillo, schiacciati tutti insieme sul divano a guardare un DVD, Fabrizio con il braccio sullo schienale e la testa irrimediabilmente abbandonata sulla sua spalla, colto dal sonno più profondo mentre anche a lui si chiudono gli occhi e Libero e Anita continuano a parlottare anticipando ogni battuta; prosegue con quattro pizze ordinate al telefono e mangiate tutti assieme a tavola, fra una bottiglia di birra e due lattine di coca-cola che finiscono prontamente rovesciate sulla tovaglia.

Poi è il momento della torta, con le sue cinque candeline storte perché è tutto quello che sono riusciti a recuperare nei cassetti e mentre Ermal chiude gli occhi e Libero gli ricorda di esprimere un desiderio, mentre soffia piano sulle fiammelle tremolanti e Fabrizio sotto il tavolo gli poggia una mano su un ginocchio, pensa che l’irrequietezza, le lacrime ingoiate e i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi stanno sbiadendo ai bordi come una fotografia vecchia e dimenticata in fondo a un cassetto per più anni di quanti se ne riescano a contare.

A Ermal la stabilità ha sempre fatto paura, l’idea di rimanere fermo, stanziale, incastrato in una situazione senza possibilità di fuga gli ha sempre messo addosso un’ansia sottile come la sabbia, una patina di sudore freddo nelle notti febbricitanti in cui la porta sembra sempre chiusa, la via di uscita preclusa da una figura in controluce.

Eppure adesso questa sensazione non c’è, non c’è paura né incertezza per l’eventualità di costruirsi un nido dal quale non migrerà mai più.

E’ ancora presto per ammetterlo a sé stesso, è troppo testardo per concedersi alla prima di essere felice senza controindicazioni, ma sotto sotto sa che la lunga e tortuosa strada che ha sempre percorso senza sapere a quale luogo lo avrebbe condotto ha in quella casa il suo punto di arrivo.

\- Su, ragazzi, è ora! – esclama Fabrizio all’improvviso, i figli che si lamentano in un coro disarmonico di “no” e “ancora cinque minuti” che Ermal conosce bene.

\- Poi domani crollate dal sonno! – obietta con uno sguardo di finto rimprovero. Non ce la fa ad essere minaccioso, non con i suoi figli.

\- Eddai Papà! – sbuffa Libero, che inizia ad essere abbastanza grandino da mal sopportare il coprifuoco.

\- Ermal! Diglielo! – aggiunge Anita, che ha deciso di sederglisi in braccio e adesso spera in una sua collaborazione, subdola come solo i bambini sanno essere.

Ermal guarda Fabrizio e i suoi dolci occhi castani recano una tranquillità che non crede di aver mai visto in loro.

\- Denti e pigiama, vi leggo una storia se fate i bravi! – concede mentre l’altro prende Anita per le ascelle e la solleva di peso per farla scendere.

I due fuggono al piano di sopra alla velocità della luce e finalmente, per la prima volta da quando sono andati a sistemare la valigia, si ritrovano da soli.

Le iridi di Fabrizio scivolano sul casino che regna sovrano in cucina, sui cartoni delle pizze abbandonati accanto al lavandino, sulla macchia di coca-cola il cui alone scuro probabilmente rimarrà per sempre. Per un momento sembra stanchissimo, poi lo sguardo si alza su Ermal e l’espressione muta repentinamente, un sorriso affettuoso e sereno.

\- Grazie, e scusa per averti tirato in ‘sto casino il giorno del tuo compleanno. – gli dice, sincero e senza reticenze.

Ermal solleva un angolo della bocca e beve l’ultimo sorso di birra direttamente dalla bottiglia.

\- Stai scherzando? Mi sono guadagnato un’opera d’arte di mirabile fattura! – replica tirando fuori il portafogli dalla tasca e dando un’altra occhiata al disegno.

Fabrizio ride, gli dà del coglione e gli scompiglia i capelli, e ancora ridendo lo bacia all’angolo della bocca ed Ermal chiude gli occhi, assapora quelle labbra sfuggenti, quella mano calda sul suo volto, quel senso di pienezza che lo pervade ogni volta che sente il tocco di Fabrizio su di sé.

\- Forza, fammi mettere a letto quei due disgraziati! – esclama poi il padrone di casa, alzandosi in piedi e facendogli cenno di seguirlo al piano di sopra, dove Libero sta ridendo fino a farsi venire il mal di pancia seduto sul letto con Anita incastrata nella maglietta del pigiama che vaga per la cameretta con la testa ficcata in una manica e si lamenta col fratello di non riuscire a liberarsi.

\- Ragazzi, su! – li richiama all’ordine prendendo Anita per le spalle e sistemandole la maglietta del pigiama finché la testolina non spunta dal buco giusto, un po’ panicata e un po’ divertita.

Con una dolcezza infinita li sistema sotto le coperte, le rimbocca affinché nemmeno il più insignificante refolo di freddo possa disturbare i loro sogni, accende l’abat-jour e spegne la luce, lasciando che la luce giallastra crei l’atmosfera giusta per una buona storia della buonanotte.

E a quel punto, quando ogni cosa assume le sfumature di una magia che Ermal non conosce e che quasi gli sembra di star profanando con la sua presenza, un rumore fastidioso sgretola tutto come un vetro colpito da una pallonata.

\- No, dai! – esclama Libero, e Fabrizio tende le labbra in un’espressione colpevole.

\- Faccio veloce, ok? – promette, e si vede che mente perché non li guarda in faccia.

\- Due minuti solo! – esclama scendendo le scale per rispondere al cellulare prima che riaggancino.

Ermal rimane lì, impalato sull’uscio come un idiota che non sa cosa fare e si limita a sorridere imbarazzato ai bambini, sperando di sembrare convincente.

\- Sta sempre attaccato al telefono con quelli del lavoro. – borbotta Libero, le guanciotte gonfie d’aria e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Allora Ermal entra in camera senza pensare davvero a quello che sta facendo. Entra e va a sedersi accanto a lui, sul bordo del letto che geme appena sotto il suo peso.

\- Capita anche a me, sai? Mia mamma li odia, quelli del lavoro. Dice che si mettono d’accordo per chiamarmi solo quando vado a trovarla. – racconta, e non è del tutto una bugia.

\- Un po’ li odio anch’io, perché sono costretto a rispondergli e non ne ho mai voglia. – aggiunge, Anita che lo spiazza con il suo essere ingenua e maledettamente diretta. Fabrizio lo aveva avvisato.

\- E tu non rispondere! I grandi non possono fare quello che vogliono? – domanda guadagnandosi l’approvazione del fratello, che annuisce convinto.

Ermal sorride. Vorrebbe poterle dare ragione, vorrebbe poterle dire che quando sarà grande sarà libera da legami monotoni, da restrizioni inutili e da convenzioni soffocanti, ma pur essendo di certo più bravo di Fabrizio a mentire non se la sente di farlo con una bambina di cinque anni.

Allora si stringe nelle spalle e cambia letto, raccogliendo dalle manine della bimba il libro che il papà aveva abbandonato per correre a rispondere alla chiamata.

\- Beh, tanto che aspettiamo possiamo incominciare lo stesso, che dite? – azzarda prima di venire investito dalle richieste dei due che non riescono a mettersi d’accordo sulla storia da scegliere.

E passano i minuti, fra cavalieri e principesse e draghi, fra domande e risposte, voci modulate, sbadigli e occhietti sfregati, e quando alla fine la storia si conclude Fabrizio è riapparso, silenzioso e quieto.

Se ne sta a braccia conserte appoggiato allo stipite e li guarda, guarda suo figlio con i capelli arruffati dalle mani gentili di Ermal, guarda sua figlia che gli ha gettato le braccia al collo per l’abbraccio della buonanotte, ed è felice.

\- Allora? E’ più bravo lui o sono più bravo io? – domanda, avvicinandosi e baciandoli entrambi sulla fronte, la barba che gli pizzica la pelle e gli fa fare smorfie buffe e divertite.

\- Papà, pungi! – esclama Anita rendendo evidente la sua preferenza e facendo scoppiare a ridere i due uomini.

\- E ora a nanna! – decreta finalmente, controllando ancora una volta che le coperte siano sistemate e spegnendo la luce mentre i bimbi gli augurano in coro la buonanotte e, un po’ più titubanti, aggiungono un “buonanotte Ermal” che ha un sapore stranissimo.

Il corridoio li accoglie con un silenzio che quasi fa impressione dopo tutto il rumore della giornata. Si sono fatte le dieci passate e forse avrebbe senso scendere in cucina e mettere un poco in ordine il macello che hanno lasciato, ma quei dieci giorni sono stati un’attesa snervante e il pomeriggio si è dilatato fino all’infinito.

\- Hai fatto colpo. – commenta Fabrizio a bassa voce, il suo solito ghignetto divertito che questa volta ha una sfumatura in più, una sfumatura che Ermal non riconosce ma che lo fa arrossire e gli fa distogliere lo sguardo.

\- Me li sono comprati con la cioccolata. – quasi si giustifica, come se stare genuinamente simpatico ai suoi figli fosse un diritto che non merita.

Non fa in tempo a vedere quali reazioni la sua battuta abbia suscitato in Fabrizio, perché sono le labbra dell’uomo a rispondergli, premute contro le sue, avide e insieme delicatissime.

Ermal si ritrova con le spalle al muro schiude le labbra, rilassato e teso al contempo. Allaccia le mani dietro la nuca di Fabrizio e lascia che lo esplori, che lo accarezzi e gli sussurri all’orecchio cose che non incamera nemmeno.

Si lascia sfuggire un respiro spezzato, un ansimo lievissimo che denota però una certa impazienza, e Fabrizio lo lascia andare per un momento, lo guarda negli occhi e se ne esce con una frase che distrugge tutto il romanticismo.

\- Minchia, era ora! –

Ermal strabuzza gli occhi e scoppia a ridere, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo della sua spalla per soffocare il rumore ed evitare di svegliare i bambini, sempre che si siano già addormentati.

\- Fabbrì, sei un po’ una merda però, eh! – ridacchia in un moto di compassione nei confronti di quei poveri bambini che il papà evidentemente non vedeva l’ora di mettere a letto.

\- Sssh, non è vero! – replica quello, ed Ermal nemmeno si accorge che si sono mossi verso la camera da letto e che Fabrizio si sta chiudendo alle spalle la porta.

\- Allora, dicevamo? – domanda lui, la voce bassa e roca che gli solletica le labbra.

\- Non dicevamo niente. – risponde Ermal in un soffio, prendendolo per la maglietta sbiadita e tirandolo a sé finché non cadono entrambi sul letto, le mani a bilanciarsi e le lingue che si incontrano e si sfuggono, i respiri che si infrangono sui loro volti e i cuori che minacciano di sfondare la cassa toracica, impazziti come il primo giorno, impazziti come se fossero due ragazzini.

E ai baci si alternano carezze, sguardi lucidi e sorrisi che oscurano le stelle.

Ridono piano, sottovoce, perché ci sono amori che sanno esplodere e bruciare senza bisogno di fare rumore, ci sono sentimenti talmente profondi che si parlano a livello dell’anima, senza bisogno di pronunciare nulla.

E quella frase semplice e ingombrante che non sono riusciti a dirsi al telefono riempie ogni istante di loro, li lega in ogni abbraccio fra le lenzuola aggrovigliate, li unisce in ogni tocco più intimo, in ogni gesto più profondo.

Perché quando sei un sopravvissuto non penseresti mai che il punto di arrivo non sia un luogo ma una persona, e loro sono due sopravvissuti che stanno scoprendo finalmente di poter tornare a respirare senza che faccia male, senza che faccia paura.

E che alla fine della lunga strada verso casa, casa è dove sono insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> *Il giorno del firmacopie di Genova (che per inciso è stato lo stesso del tweet della discordia) Ermal è rimasto chiuso in un parcheggio sotterraneo e non riusciva più a uscire. Questa dovrebbe essere un'informazione riservata.
> 
> **Per chi raggiunge Genova da Milano è molto facile sbagliare svincolo autostradale. Il che comporta autoinfliggersi l'orribile e curvilinea tratta dei Giovi con automatico mal d'auto annesso.  
> Ovviamente Ermal ha sbagliato svincolo. (Anche questa dovrebbe essere un'informazione riservata)  
> Quel giorno deve essere davvero stato un incubo per lui.
> 
>  
> 
> Buonsalve a tutti e grazie di essere giunti fin qui!  
> Come con la precedente ho avuto qualche conflitto interiore anche per la pubblicazione di questa fanfiction, e il motivo qui è ancora più lampante: i bambini.  
> Per questo motivo ho riportato il disclaimer e per questo motivo ci tengo ancora una volta ad enfatizzare la natura disinteressata di questa fanfiction.  
> Ho sempre voluto scrivere del sano domestic fluff su sti due, e all'inizio non dovevano esserci i bimbi, ma si sono letteralmente intrufolati nella trama e non ho potuto mandarli via. Questo in realtà ha portato la storia da una semplice slice of life a qualcosa con delle tematiche un tantino più serie, anche se comunque ho cercato di trattarle con una certa leggerezza.  
> Il vero problema è che mi sono resa conto di amare Anita e Libero e il rapporto che hanno con il loro splendido papà (dite che se glielo chiedo per favore mi adotta?), e soprattutto di amare Ermal alle prese coi pargoli.  
> Il che significa tragicamente che questa non sarà la mia ultima produzione in cui figurano i bimbi.
> 
> Spero che questa seconda parte di "Punto di Arrivo, Punto di Partenza" sia stata di vostro gradimento!  
> Un bacio,  
> F_A_E_R


End file.
